


Take Me Out

by NeonDomino



Series: The A-Z of WolfStar AUs [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: K for Kidnapping!AU, Librarian!Remus - Freeform, M/M, MafiaBoss!Sirius, UndercoverCop!Remus, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having become too close to Sirius Black and the Mafia, Undercover cop Remus Lupin must decide where his loyalties lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Out

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Written 11th July 2015

Remus stood behind the counter in the bookshop, suppressing a yawn as the bell above the door rang as a customer came in. He had spent two months in the bookshop, but not catching wind of anything dodgy happening. A loud voice inside his head was telling him to tell his boss that the undercover work was a bust, but he knew that his boss would ignore him.

His boss always ignored him.

Remus glanced up after hearing the bell, his eyes widening slightly at the handsome man in front of him. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yeah," the man said, searching through his pockets for a bit of paper. "There's a book I'm after for my Godson. It's called... it's called..." He trailed off as he met Remus' eyes.

"I'll help you find it," Remus said, his insides flipping at the other man's gaze, struggling to tear his own away. "What book is it?"

The man wordlessly approached the counter and handed the slip of paper over to Remus, and Remus could feel eyes on him as he turned around to search for the book.

**~oOo~**

Remus was in over his head. He couldn't live this double life anymore - he couldn't do this undercover work.

He had been told it could take years to work his way through the ranks and be trusted, but six months in and he was being invited into James' group.

He couldn't do it.

"I can't," he blurted out, seconds after Sirius Black had personally issued the invitation. "I haven't been honest with you, Sirius. I haven't told you who I am!"

"Well, tell me now," Sirius said, tilting his head in curiosity and smiling at him.

"I'm an undercover cop," Remus muttered, not meeting Sirius' eyes. The silence lasted too long, and he couldn't help his gaze shifting to grey.

Sirius looked more hurt than angry. "Is that why you were spending time with me? Because you wanted to -" Sirius began.

"No," Remus insisted, quickly interrupting him. "I didn't even know who you were when we met... You are important to me, Sirius, and I have no intention of telling my idiot boss anything from here, but that's easier to do if I'm not involved in anything."

"Idiot boss?" Sirius asked, a hint of his old smile returning. "Not friends with your boss, I take it?"

"Are you with yours?" Remus asked.

"Do you know who my boss is?" Sirius asked.

"The police suspect it to be Frank, but from what I've seem, James Potter is the one giving the orders. Though, I'm not going to say anything," Remus insisted.

"Really?" Sirius asked, moving forward. "You're not very loyal to the police, are you?"

"I hate my job," Remus replied, with a shrug. "I find I'm more loyal to people if they treat me with even an ounce of respect and don't treat me like dirt. One's that don't talk down to me." He hesitated before meeting Sirius' eyes. "I'm loyal to you now," he whispered, blushing.

"So, what now?" Sirius asked, leaning against the wall next to Remus.

"I don't know," Remus admitted. "It's bad that being in the mob is actually more friendly than being a policeman... maybe I'll just keep the job at the bookshop or something?"

Sirius nodded. "Well, I'm going to miss you," he admitted.

"I'm going to miss you too," Remus replied. "We could hang out sometime?"

"We could, you'll hear from me soon," Sirius promised. He pushed away from the wall, opening the door. "I think it's best you head out now," he said.

Remus nodded sadly. "I'm actually going to miss this place," he said. "It's a shame. If I had actually been a librarian, I wouldn't have to leave." With that, he shyly waved at Sirius before walking to the door.

**~oOo~**

He watched the cameras until Remus had left the property, before heading to find James.

"Undercover cop," he muttered.

James' eyebrows raised. "He was? He didn't seem like one. Are you going to do anything about it?"

Sirius shrugged. "He said that he was loyal to me, he thinks you're in charge. I believe him."

"You believe him?" James' shock was evident. "You don't believe people easily."

"I admit I trusted him," Sirius said. "I asked him to look over our books. He could have done it and got us all in prison."

"So, you're going to let him walk away?" James asked.

Sirius shook his head. "Not a chance," he said. "I believe that Remus is loyal to me without even knowing who I am. Loyalty like that should be rewarded, so it's time I paid him a little visit."

"Don't you want us to bring him in?" James asked.

"I'll bring him in myself," Sirius replied with a grin. "Remus needs to be treated with more care than you're accustomed to."

"You're going to fuck him, aren't you?" James muttered, already turning away.

Sirius nodded. "I'm going to bring him here, and he's going to be mine. I was planning on making my move soon anyway, this has just sped things up a little bit."

**~oOo~**

"What are you doing? Why have you kidnapped me?" Remus demanded, searching for his gun.

It was missing, and Remus realised he was still in his pyjamas.

"Love, I can do what I want," Sirius said, walking out of the shadows and observing him. Remus' eyes widened at the sight of him.

"Your boss heard?" Remus asked. "For what it's worth, I handed my badge in, I'm not a threat any longer."

"My boss?" Sirius asked, with a chuckle. "I'm the one in charge here, Remus. That means I can do whatever I want." He moved closer, smirking as Remus took a nervous step back into the wall.

He didn't doubt that Remus would be able to fight, but from his actions, it seemed like Remus was very hesitant to hurt him.

"Nowhere to go now," Sirius murmured, pressing Remus into the wall and sliding a hand around to Remus' arse. Remus stiffened for a moment under his touch, and gazed at him uncertainly.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Remus asked. He thought that Sirius was going to take him out. "Aren't you going to take me out?"

"Good idea," Sirius murmured. His other hand began to pull at Remus' pyjama bottoms, pushing them down Remus' hips. "Do you want to take me out too."

"I meant..." Remus trailed off, as the pyjamas slid down his legs to the floor. "I thought you were going to take me out, as in kill me. I was an undercover cop."

Sirius' hand caressed Remus' hip, the other stroking over his bare arse, squeezing it softly. "Do you think I care?" Sirius asked. "Why would I want to hurt you?"

"Well, you kidnapped me..." Remus began, confused. He trailed off, struggling to focus due to the distraction of Sirius' touch.

"I kidnapped you so we could talk in private," Sirius murmured, his lips on Remus' jaw, before gently nipping at the skin there. "I've come to a decision on what to do about you."

"And what are you going to do?" Remus asked, pressing against Sirius as the hands began to explore. He didn't want to point out that they weren't doing much talking - he didn't want Sirius to stop.

"I'm going to take you to my bed, and I'm not going to let you leave," Sirius replied. "You said you hated your job and you're loyal to me - come and work here with us, stay with me." The hands froze in place, and Remus whimpered.

"Or you could say no," Sirius whispered, his breath on Remus' neck. His body moved closer to Remus', and Remus cursed Sirius' clothes for being in the way.

"I've seen girls coming from your room, if you want me -"

"I've never been with any of them. I've wanted you since that first day at the bookshop. I'll be only yours," Sirius assured him, letting his lips softly brush against Remus'. "I promise."

"How could I say no to that offer?" Remus said.

Sirius smiled against his cheek, his lips slowly ghosting down Remus' face. "Tell me what it is you need."

"I need you," Remus said, twisting his head, trying to reach Sirius' lips as he reached for his belt. "I need you to take me to bed."

"Or there's a pool table in here," Sirius whispered against Remus' lips before capturing them with his own.


End file.
